


Anything for you

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, French National Team, Friendship/Love, Heat Stroke, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: If it suited him to have a wrong alpha like him for now, Antoine couldn’t wish for anything else in the world.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I was fucking lazy to translate it.  
> Enjoy!

The slow and calm breath, he enjoys his peaceful sleep. Nothing could have disturbed his repose of the just, deep and serene; the world could have caught fire that it wasn’t going to make him blink. The open window let in the refreshing air of the night in his closed room and in complete darkness. Only his quiet breath was proof that someone was in the room; he was so silent and static in his bed that he really had to listen to him. Her belly rose gently with each breath and fell with the same speed a few seconds later, imperturbable.

Antoine didn’t realize it, but he liked the nights in Clairefontaine. This place was his second home, he had no trouble finding the same quietness as in Madrid. The bed was hard, but soft, perfectly matching the shape of his body. The rooms were well soundproofed, which really surprised him in the mornings when he opened his door and discovered the real mess in the corridor.

He was so good, he would not swap his place for anything in the world.

However, the calm didn’t last longer: he straightened suddenly, worried and alarmed. He couldn’t see anything around him, but something was choking and disturbing him, not knowing what it could be. He couldn’t stay there, Antoine needed to get out, to knock on the door opposite to make sure everything was fine... The fast breathing, he tried to calm down, but his heart kept tight in his chest. He had to make sure everything was fine so that he could enjoy the calm of the night again.

In the almost complete darkness, Antoine eagerly left his bed suddenly cold and unwelcomed, determined to find the source of the problem. He knew this room by heart and had no trouble getting to the door, despite the darkness. In the corridor, his heart sank more, while absolute calm greeted him. No one was awake, no noise, there was no soul moving, yet Antoine wasn’t reassured; on the contrary. He would have a hundred times preferred to see everyone lose their mind, rather than being alone in the face of this disturbance.

With a tight heart, he walked to the door opposite, without raising his bare feet from the carpet. He was cold now, maybe he should have taken his duvet with him? Too late to turn around, he wanted first to check that his friend had nothing. Slowly, he put his ear to the door and made a void in him so as not to miss the slightest sound coming from the room.

His eyes widened as he heard a groan of pain and discomfort. Antoine moved away from the door, stunned and not daring to believe what was happening. What should he do? Did he have the right to enter his room without having announced himself in the middle of the night? The urge to come in and see the gnawing pain with his own eyes was clearly there, but it wasn’t reasonable. Antoine put his hand on the handle and opened it; when had he ever been reasonable anyway?

The smell was familiar, welcoming him automatically in its sweetness. He closed the door behind him, saddened by the groans that were much more audible now. What would he find by turning around? He feared the worst, maybe going to wake up a staff member was the best solution in the end?

No question. He shook his head to chase away this ugly idea and walked over to the bed, where a body writhed in pain under the sheets. The groans of discomfort filled his ears and returned his stomach, his heart pounding painfully in his chest, unable to look away from his friend. Shit, he needed help...

Antoine squatted at the level of his head and put his hand to caress his forehead, but the heat that emanated from his body was palpable even before putting their skin in contact. When he touched him, he wasn’t surprised by his temperature and almost felt sorry to find him like that.

His hand at normal temperature must have seemed very cool, because his friend moaned contentedly, before fidgeting.

“Who... Who is... There?”

“Shhh... It's me Piochi, it's your Grizou...”

It seemed to reassure Paul, who leaned against his palm to get as much freshness as possible. Antoine should go get him a wet towel to help him but had no desire to part with his moaning best friend.

“Hey Paul, do you hear me? I’ll bring you cold clothes, okay?”

“No, stay... Grizou, stay with me...”

His breathing was laborious and he almost cried while talking, Antoine couldn’t leave him like that, but what to do?

Oh, but of course! Antoine took off his shirt, leaving it unscrupulous on the floor and slipped into Paul's boiling sheets. He clung to him immediately, trying to put all the parts of his burning body in contact with his. Despite the groans and complaints that resounded in the room, Antoine wasn’t disturbed. Knowing with Paul to get through this ordeal reassured him more than anything else and helped him to doze. A hand rubbing Paul's back, he let himself be lulled by squeaks and rubbing against his thigh.

Normally, Antoine would have found this disturbing as a situation. However, he had lived this moment far too often to be disturbed. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t resist his best friend's call when his heat was coming.

Antoine was a failed alpha, he wasn’t responsive to the heat of omegas, yet as soon as Paul entered heat, he couldn’t remain calm. Naturally, he didn’t feel the difference between people, unable to know when someone was upset, happy, sad, excited or horny, but as soon as his Piochi was concerned, it was as if the veil on his senses was removed.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have the same pheromonal reaction as all alphas did, he couldn’t relieve Paul from his pain, so he just hugged him and tried to give him everything he needed.

“Grizou, do something... Anything... It hurts... I'm in pain...”

Paul began to cry against the top of his head, rubbing painfully against him, looking for something that Antoine couldn’t provide. He pressed against a ball in his stomach.

“Shh baby, you'll be fine...”

The tears didn’t stop, although they diminished. Dry throat, Antoine moved away from his best friend’s neck, leaned on his forearm and stroked his cheek. Paul moaned, folding under the touch. He hated doing that, but he had no choice:

“Are you going to be a good omega for me, Paul?”

They couldn’t see anything in the dark, but Antoine could already imagine the submissive look of his omega friend.

“Yes, yes...”

“So come for me.”

With a painful squeak, Paul freed himself. Antoine wrapped his arms around his neck and let him cling to him, panting, lost in his tears. He liked being with him, but the beginning of the heat was the part he liked the least.

When it was the latest time for lunch, Antoine finally decided to leave the gentle embrace, got dressed and went away, disgusted to part with his friend. He wanted to spend more time with him but knew he just couldn’t put aside training or his teammates. They had arrived at Clairefontaine the day before to prepare the match against Bolivia and even if they were confident, they had to learn to play with all these new people.

Hands in his pockets, Antoine slowly approached the canteen, his natural drive away from him... Oh, but Paul was going to need to eat, right? He had to go get him something to hold the day, of course! They couldn’t spend the day together, but Antoine could help him spend his heat without suffering at least, right?

When he arrived in the dining room, he greeted everyone with a big smile: “Family, how are you all?”

He picked up a tray, putting just about everything he saw while singing, for Paul was going to need strength. The heat put him in a horrible emotional state because he had no alphas, and once the first pain passed, he was starving. Antoine was never sure when it was happening, but he preferred to prevent that to heal. 

His tray filled with plenty, he walked to the table of the coach making sure not to drop anything. The new ones were surprised, but those who had seen it in previous selections understood immediately.

“Coach, how are you? Slept well?”

“Yes good and you?”

“Yeah, great!”

Antoine shook hands with Guy and him, then went to greet each teammate still there. Several had already left the table, Antoine would see them on the ground in about thirty minutes. Some of the guys were giving him puzzled, suspicious looks, while others were acting normally. No doubt shyness, no? He finished his turn and returned to Didier, without taking his place. 

“Coach, Paul is sick.”

"Yes, I can smell that," Didier replied, with a tense smile. 

Antoine smelt himself, trying to discern Paul's scent on him, but he didn’t notice anything abnormal. Anyway, he didn’t really smell a difference between Paul and heated-Paul, he just _knew_ it. 

“I bring him something to eat, I take care of him, no worries to have.”

Didier sighed, exchanged a dubious look with Guy, before observing him from every angle. Of course he believed and trusted him, Antoine knew he was going to give him his permission; anyway, everyone knew he would do it even if he said no. 

“You better not miss or being late for a single training.”

“No problem, coach!”

Antoine retrieved the tray with a nimble hand and walked away from them without turning around, forgetting them completely. Lost in his world, he didn’t notice the interested and curious looks of his teammates. When he was at Clairefontaine, Antoine had only one person in his head: Paul Pogba. 

Much faster to return, Antoine had no trouble finding himself in this maze that he knew all too well, he knew which step grinded, where the wood was hollower, where he could get a splinter... He knew it too well, he had spent too much time making his way to Paul's room with a tray in his hands without holding the rail. 

He met Matuidi, who seemed to be in his thoughts and disturbed by something, he didn’t even notice it.

“Blaise?”

He jumped and offered him a friendly look, left with all tension, as if the presence of Antoine already reassured him. Did he have a service to ask, perhaps?

“Antoine, what’s up? Did you see Paul, by any chance?”

Blaise knew Paul and knew he was an omega, it was no secret to anyone, but Antoine found it intimate to talk about someone else's heat.

“He’s sick, he’ll join us tomorrow night or Friday normally. I take care of him, don’t worry.”

Blaise laughed softly, of course Antoine was going to watch Paul, it wasn’t the source of his worries.

“We have several new, don’t hesitate to tell me if you feel a threat, okay?”

Antoine frowned, "Why would anyone threaten me?” Never had anyone threatened him since he was at Clairefontaine, yet other newcomers had already come, it made no sense.

Blaise put a hand on his shoulder, indulgent, then stared in another direction, Antoine imitated him, but didn’t understand why he was showing Paul's room.

“What Piochi?”

“Don’t forget to lock his door out, you would not want to be late, would you?”

Blaise patted him on the shoulder and left.

Antoine swept the scene of his mind, glad to be able to serve Paul and entered his room quickly. Wow, it looked like it was in a furnace as it was hot, how could Paul fit in there? He hastened to put the tray on the bedside table, sorry for his friend.

Paul looked miserable in his bed: he was shaking, groaning in pain, unable to move, seeing what was happening around him, calling for help from an alpha who would take care of him, to the contact search. He was sweating profusely, as after a considerable effort, in complete swimming, breathless and exhausted to have pain, to be unable to stand alone.

He must have died of heat, Antoine thought. He knew that if he touched Paul now, he couldn’t leave the room, but he had to do something to help him... The dry laundry seemed like the best option for now, so he took off his own T-shirt. He moistened her in the bathroom and came back to her side. 

“Piochi? It's Grizou...”

Antoine patted his cheek with the tissue, drawing a pained faint, and Paul almost reflexively put himself in a fetal position. He gently reiterated his action, but this time Paul seemed to enjoy the cold on him. 

"It's me, your Grizou..." he whispered. “I left you something to eat on the table, okay? I'm coming back at noon, do you think it'll be better?”

“No, stay with me…”

Antoine smiled but didn’t fall into the trap: as soon as Paul had his heat he had trouble accepting to be far from him and exaggerated things. He stroked his forehead to remove the sweat that was going to stick to his skin. 

“You know I can’t...”

“I hate you…”

He giggled when Paul deliberately turned his back on him, coughing and drowning in his heat. Antoine patted his neck, trying to get his attention while lying next to him. 

“C’m’on Piochi, don’t sulk…”

“You're the worst mate I ever had. “

Antoine sneered because it was the thing Paul did every time during his heat: he complained in English. Some words had no equivalent from one language to another, so often Paul found it easier to complain in English. Antoine didn’t understand everything, but it still amused him. 

“C’m’on, I'll bring you whatever you want when I come back, okay?”

"A better mate," he chuckled. “You’re terrible.”

"Okay," he agreed, laughing. “I tackle you the best one I see, ok? Piochi, sorry, I'll be back soon...”

“Liar.”

He laid a kiss on his neck and walked away because he loved Paul like that. He picked up the basin in the bathroom, put some water and put it on the ground, where Paul’s head was. When he was going to vomit, because that will happen, Antoine knew that Paul would cry if he thought he would create work for others.

“Piochi, I'm going now.”

“I don’t care, I know you don’t like me back...”

Antoine put his hands on his hips, disappointed, inhaled to give himself courage and expired by falling down beside him. He picked up his wet T-shirt and patted Paul's neck again.

“Of course I do, my Piochi. You're the one I love the most, I still have to go. See you later?”

This time Paul grabbed Antoine's T-shirt and wiped his face with it. It might seem trivial, but Antoine knew that his bad smell of alpha helped to calm the poor omega in heat. He grinned, before forcing himself to leave the room for good. He didn’t realize it, but Paul drowned in his pheromones and came faster than when he was completely alone.

***

The training went too slowly to Antoine's taste. Usually, he hung out with Paul, Olivier or Hugo, because he had known them for the longest time, but none of the three were present... Olivier was preparing for the final of the Europa League, while Hugo was doing the same for Champion League, and Paul had his heat. 

By default, he warmed up with Blaise while chatting to learn more about his life in Turin, but each of his thoughts was for Paul. The poor man must be writhing in pain, alone and forgotten by all... He was worried, what was he doing in his room? What if he needed something and Antoine wasn’t there? He should have made sure Paul had his phone nearby before giving him up. 

What a bad friend and alpha he was for Paul! How soon could he join Paul? Hell, to say they hadn’t even finished the warm-up yet, he would not hold... 

“Antoine?”

Griezmann raised his head, stopped running, and looked at the person calling him. Kingsley Coman? What did he want from him now? 

“Yeah?”

Knowing Paul alone angered him, and he spoke snugly to people because of it, it wasn’t voluntary at all. Those who knew him from many selections were not even bothered by his unreasonable behavior.

“Where... where is Paul?”

Kingsley wasn’t even sure of his question and almost regretted asking it because of the glare he received.

“Is sick, why?”

“You know what? I'm going back to train with Ben.”

Kingsley ran to Pavard, his future partner Bayern, to avoid annoying Antoine more than he was. Antoine yelped, feeling a hand slaps his head.

“Hey! It hurts!” He cried, massaging himself.

"Stop being moody like that," Blaise scolded him. “You scare all the new ones.”

-What...? No, I don’t.”

“Of course, you do, look around you.”

Antoine watched his gaming partners, taking the time to pay attention to what was happening around him: Thomas preferred to warm up with Mike to introduce him to the others, Kurt and Lucas didn’t let go, the players of the Bundesliga were together, Samuel had chosen his Barça partner for his first day in the selection, those of OL were in band and finally, PSG players had accepted Thauvin and Ben Yedder to train. In spite of all that, they all looked at Antoine suspiciously, as if they didn’t know how to approach him or talk to him. 

Did he look so hostile without Paul at his side? Impossible. 

"You don’t realize it, but you stink Paul's heat," Blaise continued. “It smells like _you're_ in heat, but at the same time you smell the protecting alpha, it's super disturbing for those who can feel you. It's even worse for those who can’t.”

“Why?” Antoine wanted to know.

“Content yourself to play and not kill anyone, it will be a good start.”

After all these years in the French team, Antoine had become good at pretending to be focused on training, while all his thoughts were going to Paul. He was eager to see him.

***

When they could go to eat, Antoine accompanied the other forwards to eat, because he knew that Paul would be hungry. He put only what he knew would please him and almost jumped at the thought of seeing Pogba again. Would it be enough for him? If anything was missing, he would go get it in the second, he just wanted to do everything in his power to facilitate his heat. 

As he climbed the stairs again to his Paul's room, something froze his blood. He didn’t know what was causing this sensation in him, but it wasn’t pleasant and angered him. Something was getting closer, but not within his perimeter, within _Paul's_ perimeter. His hands tightened on the board he was holding, his frown deepened as he was ready to defend himself. 

If he could run up the stairs without knocking everything down to get to Paul, he would have done it, but that didn’t stop him from speeding up the movement. He could barely recognize the pale figure standing in the hallway, his anger increased a notch when he noticed he was standing in front of Paul's room.

To hell the promise made to Blaise, he was going to kill someone. 

“What are you doing here?”

The other player jumped because of his cold, angry tone, leaving his strange trance. Damn, Paul's scent attracted him and only God knew what he would have done if Antoine hadn’t arrived in time. He wanted to break the board on his head and never see him again in France or anywhere else.

When Antoine was close enough to him, the memory returned to him at once: he was Clément Lenglet, a player in Barcelona, the club he should join if everything went well. He stood in front of Paul's door, ready to bite or break his arms. 

“So?”

“I... I thought I heard... cries for help... Who's in this room?”

Cries for help? _Cries for help?_ Antoine may not have been a good enough alpha for Paul, but he made sure Paul _never_ needed anyone else but him. Who was this Lenglet to imply that he wasn’t enough?

“None of your concern. If you want to come back to this team one day, I advise you to leave now.”

Clement frowned and Antoine could swear to see disdain in the brown eyes in front of him. He was going to explode if this guy kept provoking him openly, no alpha had ever tried anything with Paul since Griezmann was there, who was this guy to think he could challenge him? 

“Clem!”

Lenglet looked away at Samuel's voice, Antoine noticed that Blaise was following him, worried. The two newcomers moved between the two alphas to separate them and Samuel put his hand on the shoulder of his teammate from Barcelona to move away. 

“The others are looking for you, what are you doing here? Come…”

“Who is in this room?”

“No one, come on now.”

Samuel pushed Clement to force him to leave this floor without explaining anything to him. Blaise sighed, apologized to Antoine and helped Sam in his task. That was what Blaise was talking about in the morning? He wanted to tackle him in a barely legal way to show him that he couldn’t touch his flowerbeds. He shook his head and dismissed his thoughts, Paul was waiting for him. 

As best he could, he opened the door and rushed into the furnace that was Pogba's room. He smiled at seeing him a little more conscious than in the morning and set the tray next to the other, which was almost finished. 

"Hi Grizou..." Paul whispered, reaching for him.

“Salut Piochi...”

He sat across the bed, taking Paul's fingers between his, filled with sweetness for this sweet young man with his thug-like attitude. He leaned forward to kiss his neck, receiving the groan with pleasure. 

“Who was outside? I smelt the smell of another alpha when you entered.”

“Nobody.”

Paul put his arms around his neck to bring him closer to him, eyes half-open because of the fatigue of his heat. His body was still burning, all his movements were slow, his words were barely audible, and he struggled to hide his pain and discomfort, but Antoine saw clearly in him. He always saw everything in Paul.

“Thank you for this morning.”

"Anything for you, my Piochi.”

Paul gladly accepted anything that Griezmann gave him, eagerly awaiting whatever he might have, wishing the ultimate reward: Paul wanted him to mark him as his omega. This request made him laugh, because how could he do that when his body barely reacted to Paul's heat? He didn’t hear the alpha in him, he couldn’t give everything the omega in Paul asked him.

The idea that another alpha could grab Paul made him mad, tortured his insides and made him want to vomit. No one had the right to touch his Paul, no matter how selfish it sounded. He probably didn’t suit him, but Antoine would always do anything to fill his Piochi.

"Am I enough for you, Piochi?”

“If you weren’t enough, my heat wouldn’t arrive the days I finally smell you...”

Antoine smiles. The omega in Paul had accepted him for a long time then, because his heat always arrived when they were in Clairefontaine. Until now Antoine wondered if this was his usual cycle, but now he knew they had just adjusted to each other, like the pair he had always wanted to be with him. 

He drowned in Paul's body heat. If it suited him to have a wrong alpha like him for now, Antoine couldn’t wish for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> "You bastards," Paul said, sitting down with Blaise and Samuel on Friday night.  
> “What now?” He snickered with Sam.  
> “Why don’t you ever come to see me when I'm sick?”  
> Blaise giggled, before extending his fork to the other end of the table where Griezmann and Lemar were.  
> “You see your guard dog there? Nobody passes, _the good guys, the bad guys... Nobody._ ”  
> "He almost attacked Clement," Sam said. "Add 'naughty dog' next time.”  
> They burst out laughing at their own stupidity, while Paul couldn’t stop a silly smile on his lips. He had chosen the right alpha.


End file.
